wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrath of Tobey/Transcript
Transcript for The Wrath of Tobey (Scene: front lawn of the Botsford house. Mrs. Botsford, Becky and Theodore “Tobey” McCallister are standing in on the lawn, staring at the gigantic robot poised to crush the house.) Narrator: On the last episode of WordGirl, Tobey left Becky with an impossible choice... Tobey: In 45 seconds, my robot will destroy your house. If you are WordGirl, you can spring into action and stop it. If you aren’t WordGirl, then… hmm! 45, 44… (continues to count down) Mr. Botsford: Becky, r-r-r-robot! Becky: Yeah Mom, I know! (whispering to Bob) Initiate Emergency Plan number 47! (Bob looks started at this, and shakes his head) Becky: C’mon, Bob, you have to! (Bob looks upset, but walks off) Becky: (interrupting Tobey’s counting) Well Tobey, you kind of have me in an awkward predicament. I don’t want to see my house get demolished, but I don’t have any superpowers! Tobey: Hmm...demolish! Why didn’t you just say destroy? Becky: “Destroy” is so overused. Tobey: ..What about wreck? Becky: I like demolish! Tobey: Smash? Annihilate? Decimate? Becky: Demolish, demolish DEMOLISH! Tobey: (looks at watch) Oh my, I lost count. How long before I demolish your house? Becky: I’m not telling you. Narrator: 45 seconds. Becky: Hey! Narrator: I have to keey the story moving. Tobey: All right, you have 15 second left. 15… 14… (Becky points at the top of the house across the street) Becky: Look! It’s WordGirl! (A shadowed figure can be seen, silhouetted against the sky. A close-up reveals it to be Bob, dressed in red slippers, a red vest with a yellow star, a yellow cape, and a red shower cap.) Narrator: THAT'S Emergency Plan number 47?? Oh, boy. (Bob slumps his shoulders) Becky: Demolish that robot, WordGirl! (Becky can see Bob shaking his head) Go, WordGirl! (Bob makes a mighty leap off of the roof, which takes him all the way to the leg of the robot. He grabs and holds on.) Tobey: (panicking) Get off of my robot! (With Tobey focused on WordGirl/Bob, Becky slips away, quickly flies up and takes out the robot, puts Bob back on the roof of the house across the street, then returns to Tobey’s side.) Tobey: (throws his arms in the air) NOOOO!!!!! Becky: Well, looks like WordGirl demolished your robot! (she realizes she is still holding onto the robot’s antenna, and quickly tosses it aside) Tobey: (growling in frustration) Word--GIRLLL! Oh, she’s so graceful... like a swan! Narrator: ...or a monkey! Becky: (quietly) Ssh! (A car horn begins honking, and Mrs. Botsford walk toward it with an angry expression) Tobey: All right, I can have another robot here in two minutes, then we’ll start the countdown at 20 this time! 45 seconds is ridiculous! Claire McCallister: (her voice heard from the car, as Mrs. Botsford is talking to her) He did WHAT?!? Tobey: Oh, dear. (His mother's arm is seen reaching toward him, and she grabs him by the ear.) No, Mom, I-I can explain…it’s all her fault! (He points at Becky as his mother drags him off camera) Tobey: (from inside his mother’s car) I’ll get you and WordGirl, if it’s the last thing I ever do! (car drives off) Mrs. Botsford: Phew! I guess we owe a big thanks to WordGirl! Becky: I’m sure wherever she is, she’d say… you’re welcome! (Bob has returned in his outfit, and gives a thumbs up before collapsing.) Narrator: And so, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face save the day again, and keep their house from getting demolished! Tune in next time for yet another exciting adventure of...WordGirl! Category:Transcripts